


Meet The Protectors

by Kathendale (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Office Fusion, Genderbending, M/M, rip offs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: If there was a rip off Avengers. That’s it, that’s the story. Enjoy this hell. Oh, also it’s genderbend. Also, it’s The Office AU.





	1. Meet Arachnid-Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Captain America: Captain Canada/Sarah Rogers  
> Black Widow: Albino Tarantula/Nate Romanoff  
> Hulk: Grunt/ Beth Banner  
> Hawkeye: Raptor Woman/ Claire Barton  
> Iron Man: Titanium Woman/ Antonio Stark  
> Thor: Thunder Goddess/ Aphrodite  
> Winter Soldier: Summer Assassin  
> Ant-Man: Insectoid Woman/Scarlet Lang  
> Spider-Man: Arachnid Woman/ Peni Parker  
> Scarlet Witch: Red Wizard/ Wade Maximoff  
> Stephen Strange: Stephanie Strange

A loud static sound could be heard before the camera clicked on, revealing an enthusiastic host. “Hello, we’re coming to you live from outside the Protector’s tower, where we have been invited for an exclusive amount of time to live with them! We will be live every day from 6:00 AM to 10:00 PM, or we will turn on the camera when something exciting happens. Stay tuned! My name is Jacob Edwards, and our Camera Woman is Sarah Vendal!” The camera turned around to reveal a petite woman with curly red hair and a shy smile.

 

“Let’s go in!” Exclaimed Jacob, gesturing towards the tall building. As soon as they walked in the building, there was a loud crash and a scream. The camera moved wildly, just barely catching Arachnid-Woman before she hissed, causing Sarah to drop the camera.

 

A young woman in the Arachnid-Woman suit appeared on screen, a name tag flashing beneath her reading,  _ Arachnid-Woman/??? _ . Jacob’s voice could be heard as he asked her a question from behind the camera. “Why did you hiss at our camera person?” Arachnid-Woman hd the conscious to look guilty.

 

“Sorry, I was startled. People usually let me just chill if they see me hanging off the ceiling.” The camera panned over to show a confused looking Jacob, and a still terrified Sarah. “Okay…?” He said, not looking so sure. “Mind if I tag along? I can show you around. Oh, by the way, my name is Peni Parker.” She said, pulling off her mask to reveal long, curly brown hair with chocolate brown eyes.

 

A distant crash could be heard before Antonio Stark could be heard screeching, “PENI BENJAMIN PARKER!” And then the camera cut out.

 


	2. Hawkant+Nate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Scarlet show up, cause a little mayhem, featuring Nate's ever suffering.

It was the next morning, and in walked two women, well, one walked, the other was being dragged. One of the women had dirty blonde hair, the other dark brown. The one being dragged was the dark brown haired woman.

 

The dirty blonde haired woman appeared, sitting in a chair on screen, her name card reading  _ Raptor-Woman/Claire Barton _ . “Who was the other woman with you just now?” Claire smiled lazily, pointing to wear the other lay snoozing on the couch. “Oh, her? That’s Scarlet Lang, also known as Insectoid-Woman.”

 

“...Interesting name.” Claire nodded, yawning loudly. “I’m gonna make coffee.” She murmured, almost nodding off in the chair. The camera zoomed in on her as she accidentally poured salt into the coffee filter.

 

There was a shriek from the couch. “CLAIRE WHY IS THE COFFEE SALTY?!” The camera panned over to a terrified looking Claire, who promptly dashed out of the room.

 

The screen cut to Scarlet sitting in a chair, a name card reading  _ Scarlet Lang/Insectoid-Woman _ . “What were you thinking when you drank that coffee?” Jacob questioned. Scarlet looked dead center into eye line and whispered, “not again.”

A man who stood at about 5”8 walked in, sporting red short hair. He casually grabbed Claire as she tried to rush past him. He calmly smoothed Claire’s hair. “What happened this time?” He asked smoothly. Claire sheepishly blurted out, “I accidentally put salt in Scarlet’s coffee again.”

  
The scene cut to the room with the chair, the man sitting there. His name card read  _ Albino Tarantula/Nate Romanoff _ . “What do you mean, again?” Nate pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long suffering sigh.


End file.
